paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol meets the cat patrol
Note this is the cat patrols first appearance. Other note this is a long story so you don't have to read it. Characters paw patrol cat patrol and apprentices Trails parents ( minor ) Sapphire( not iceethearcticpup's Sapphire ) Ryder ( Minor ) Story The pups were playing outside when they heard someone shout, "Incoming"! They looked up and saw a cat falling out of the sky. The cat landed with a thump at their paws.Chase growled at the cat, "Please, please I don't want to hurt you.My name is Cloud and I work for the cat patrol."said Cloud. Chase stopped mid-growl. "What is the cat patrol? "he asked. "The cat patrol is a group of cats that help lost, stray or rejected cats or dogs. We rescued your parents too, Trail " " My parents are there! " said Trail astounded. Skye had been studying Cloud for some time now, "Cloud how did you get here?" asked Skye. "I flew using the wings in my paw pack" replied Cloud "How do we get there?"asked Trail. All the pups looked at Cloud, "Using the magic mirror of course ", said Cloud. The pups looked at Cloud blankly. "Oh I'll show you", said Cloud. The pups followed Cloud. "Oh, another thing, do you have a nurse pup? I am one of the two cats that aren't sick . The rest of the cat patrol is sick so Gabby , she's our nurse cat, sent me to see if you had a nurse pup." said Cloud. Zuma pointing to a new mirror asked "Is that the magic mirror"? "Yep, just hop through it and we will be at the park in Paw Island" said Cloud. The pups and Cloud went through the mirror and into the park. Two adult beagle dogs were sitting on a bench. "Rebecca, Ryan, I found Trail", said Cloud. "Really!" The adults stood up and ran over to Trail. Meanwhile, Cloud was watching Chase's hackles rise at the kittens on the playground. "Don't sacre'em Chase, they are just kittens", said Cloud. "Why?" asked Chase. "Because we live in harmony on Paw Island," said Cloud. See In Harmony "Anyway lets go to the lookout and you can meet Gabby " said Cloud {scene change Clouds badge her badge has a cloud on it} When they got to the lookout'' they went in and Cloud showed them to a room with a closed door. Cloud knocked on the door and the pups heard someone say come in. Cloud opened the door and the pups saw a siamese cat sitting in the middle of the room. "Pups meet Gabby our nurse cat" said Cloud "Hello" said Gabby "Hello" chorused all the pups "Who are those cats" asked Rubble pointing to four cats laying down on pillows "Oh! These are Burna , Cookie , Shell and Lavender. Lavender is a fox " said Gabby. Just then there was a bark at the door. "Come in Sapphire " said Cloud and Gabby. A little poodle opened the door and came running in. "Gabby where do you keep you dragonfruit devotion tea?" asked Sapphire "There" said Gabby pointing to a cupboard"Why do you need it? We only use it for special occasions." "I was reading a book in the library to learn more about being a nurse and I came across a fact that had healing teas. Dragonfruit Devotion was one of them" explained Sapphire. Sapphire started to the make the tea while Marshall Asked " Gabby what are the cats sick with ?" "Oh they just have the stomach flu" said Gabby calmly "Th- the stomach flu " said Marshall nervously "Only contagious to cats" said Gabby. "Phew" said Marshall. "Tea's ready" said Sapphire. Sapphire poured the tea into four teacups each with the cats symbol on it. She brought the teacups to Flame, Cookie, Shell and Lavender. As the cats drank the tea they started to sigh and fall asleep. Once they were asleep Cloud started to moan and lay down on a pillow. "Cloud not you too! Now we don't have any one for missions" said Gabby. "I can do the missions" volunteered Sapphire. "But your not a cat and the cat patrol is called the cat patrol for a reason. The cat patrol has cats not dogs in it" exclaimed Gabby clearly fretting. "Don't worry I have a plan" called Sapphire running out the door. The pups followed Sapphire out the door. "I wonder what her plan is? " asked Rubble. When the paw patrol reached the park they sat down on a bench while Sapphire leaped up to the highest area. "All cats please come here" yelled Sapphire. A group of cats gathered around Sapphire. "All of the cat patrol is sick so I need to find 5 replacement cats till they are better. First who knows how to fight a fire? said Sapphire. A gray kitten stepped forward. "I do" said the gray kitten "Good. Next we need a kitten that likes water and knows how to swim" said Sapphire. A brown tabby stepped forward. "I know how to swim and I love water" said the tabby. "Two down three to go. Who knows how to bake?" asked Sapphire. A calico kitten came forward. "Cake or cookies? " asked the calico kitten. "Funny use it as a catch phrase. Now who likes to be high in the sky?" Said Sapphire. A white fluffly kitten bounded forward "I do and you rhymed." said the white kitten". "So I did. Who knows how to be a nurse?" said Sapphire. A siamese kitten timidly stepped forward. " I know how to heal a broken paw" said the siamese kitten shyly. "Great. Come on let's go to the lookout." said Sapphire. '' Category:Pups' AdventuresCategory:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories by vixiedog